Mundy Beats Up the Diggers and Gets Grounded
Mundy Beats Up the Diggers and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 26th 2019 Transcript * At the Third Street Playground, Mundy was feeling grumpy. * Mundy: Man, I'm bored. I wish there's something I can do. What shall I do? * Mundy thought of something. * Mundy: I know, I will beat up the Diggers, because Gelman is busy going to the golf course with Lawson! Why? Because the Diggers are stupid geeks who always dig holes and they're all know-it-alls! I'm going to beat up the Diggers. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! * Mundy went off to find the Diggers, and then they confronted the Diggers next to the hole that they had been digging. * Mundy: Hi there, Diggers! * Digger Dave: Mundy, what do you want for us now? * Digger Sam: Yeah, what do you want for us now? * Mundy: I'm going to beat you both up. * The Diggers were horrified. * Diggers: Nononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't beat us up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Mundy: Too bad! I'm going to beat you both up right now! * Mundy began to beat up the Diggers, and the Diggers started screaming as Mundy beat them up continuously. * Diggers: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Mundy pushed the Diggers over to the ground, and the Diggers felt hurt, and they started crying in pain. * Diggers: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Mundy: Hahahahahahahaha! Take that, Diggers! No more digging for you for a while! Heh heh! * Just then, Randall Weens saw what Mundy had done. * Randall: Oh no! Mundy beat up the poor Diggers! I must tell Miss Finster! * Randall rushed off to find Miss Finster. * Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! * Mundy: Bug off, Randall! * Digger Dave: Sam, that Mundy's too tough. Like Gelman, he menaces towards anyone. * Digger Sam: I know Dave. He's a bad guy who attacks anyone like Gelman does. * Just then, Miss Finster came. * Digger Dave: Miss Finster, thank goodness, you're here. * Digger Sam: That Mundy beat us up. Can you have a word with him, please? * Digger Dave: We're badly hurt. * Digger Sam: And can you send him to Principal Prickly's office right now. * Miss Finster was dismayed. * Miss Finster: What?! Oh my god, Mundy's in big trouble now! * Miss Finster glared to Mundy. * Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you beat up Dave and Sam?! You know beating up any other students is a very bad thing to do! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! * Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. * Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. * Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? * Miss Finster: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this? Mundy just beat up Dave and Sam, and they've been badly hurt. Punish him immediately! * Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! * Then Miss Finster left. * Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Mundy. * Principal Prickly: Mundy, I'm very disappointed in you for beating up Dave and Sam. You know beating up someone is a very bad thing to do. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever beat up any other students! You see beating up any other students undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for a week! Go home right now while I call your parents! * Back home, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. * Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you beat up Dave and Sam? You know beating up any other students is a very bad thing to do. Also, Dave and Sam are two of my favourite students and best diggers in Third Street School. * Mundy's mum: That's it, you are grounded for a week with no computer! * Mundy's dad: And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat food and vegetables for the rest of the week! * Mundy's mum: Go to your room now! * Mundy: went up to his room, crying. * Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * * * CAST * Eric as Mundy and Randall Weems * Joey as Digger Dave * Steven as Digger Sam * Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly * Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) * Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis